princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Rogen Membrane
'Rogen Membrane '''is the scarred, intelligent, son of Dib Membrane and Desiree the Genie, and Envie Membrane's older twin brother, as he'll likely remind you. He's a part of the Young Blood Alliance , and is a B ranked member of Charlie's Girls. Rogen Membrane was created by ThePaladinL on DeviantArt and is one of two main characters in his story The New Kids. Background Rogen was mentioned in episode The Brilliant Battalion where Charles calls him "Eight Ball" and in Showdown at Noon calling him "eyeless emo kid" by Charles again. When they were growing up in the City like their father did, Envie and Rogen attended the same School he attended; however they did not have Ms. Bitters, Dib's old Skool teacher. At first, Envie was an easy target for bullies though she nor Rogen ever divulge into the ''why she was an easy target other than that Envie didn't know how to defend herself. One day, during recess, Envie was being picked on and Rogen tried to stop the bullies and got hurt doing so. The fight was stopped by a group of teachers and Rogen was rushed to a hospital once the teachers had seen how badly damaged Rogen's face was. Envie and Rogen, along with their father and aunt, moved to Townsville after Dib Membrane decided to move his company, M. Tech, to expand on their reach throughout the country. After being told by Gigi that she could help him get materials for inventing he was introduced to the Young Blood Alliance. Initially he was led to believe that they were the true heroes who were trying to stop "some group of super-folks that claim to be fighting crime and villainous scum", otherwise known as the Vanguard League. Over time, however, Rogen slowly began to realize just what the Alliance was all about... and chose to stay. Personality Rogen is usually incredibly calm but can switch to full blown rage in an instant. He's usually calmed down from music, exerting his rage by any means, or by his Ghostly Girlfriend Artemis. Like Artemis Rogen enjoys singing but he's more open about it, often going on with singing while he's blasting music from his laptop while working on his projects in the Alliance. This gets him to be made fun of by Toxi often because his voice cracks when he starts to get louder with his singing. Rogen hates it when people talk about his eyes and is usually concerned about his appearance because of this. He enjoys wearing his goggles on his forehead whenever he's indoors. As of late Rogen has become more relaxed than he used to be and even takes care of any job he's given with relative calmness depending on what he has to do. Whenever he starts getting nervous he starts singing. Appearance Rogen was often told he was tall for his age but, in truth, he's no taller than Artemis, who could lay her head on his if she wanted. He has pale skin, blocky hands, and is as slender as a telephone pole. Like his father his hair is styled in the fashion of a scythe but he has purple hair like his Aunt Gaz. He's rarely seen not wearing his brown goggles with red lenses, which he used to use to see Ghosts with with the press of a button. His eyes are totally black with tiny grey circles acting as "pupils", in a sense. Usually seen wearing a navy blue hoodie, jeans, old Converse sneakers, and a shirt of some dark color. Relationships Envie Membrane Rogen loves his sister dearly but hates the way she acts carefree, especially since he had suffered for her by protecting her. Whenever he's around her he glares at everyone else to try and ward them off from talking to her. He joined the Alliance in order to gain the means to protect her and, after finding out that she joined the League, stopped talking to her for a short time. He wishes she would listen to him more and holds him getting hurt for her over her head like a hat. His Parents Although he takes a lot of looks from his father and his enjoyment of the Paranormal, Rogen cannot stand his father mostly because Dib is always concerned with Rogen's eyes whenever he sees his son not wearing his goggles and the fact that Dib spends most of his time at work or drinking his stress away. It also doesn't help that Dib spent more time with Biz, Envie and Rogen's cousin, more than his own children; because of this, Rogen started studying the paranormal like his father did to seek his attention. This would lead to his inevitable attraction to Ghosts. Because he doesn't see his father much Rogen doesn't have a father figure and grew up quickly under his Aunt's care. He's not very close with his mother (he does call her "Momma") but is fully aware, much like his sister, that his mother wants to be seperated from Dib. Artemis Although their first impressions weren't the best, Rogen grew to enjoy Artemis's company after she helped him learn how to use a plasma pistol and started helping him with his power suit. He enjoys her company the most and, in his own words, gets "an unexpected warm feeling around her". When they start dating he grows more relaxed around her and adapts to using guns, which he hated to use before. Roxanne Although Rogen isn't sure if he can see eye-to-eye with Roxanne, he's pretty chill hanging around her since she's one of the more caring members of Charlie's Girls. Charles He's often asked to run and pick things up for Charles, so much so that it's become a joke among the team that he's Charles' errand boy, and will sometimes have a sort of "bro" relationship with him about technology. Charles is often the one who also tells him what he needs done around the House. Quotes "But sometimes wounds don't heal. Sometimes they leave scars..." Rogen commenting on how his eyes can't be healed. ~~ "Do I have ''to meet him at lunch? He's gonna make fun of my eyes and how thin I am," Rogen whined, leaning back in his computer chair and dropping his tools onto his desk. "I already do that, so yes you are going to meet my dad. Just get over it and get ready." Artemis groaned, putting one of her earrings in and smacking the back of Rogen's head. Trivia *Rogen's name is a pun on "Hydrogen". He's weak until he's angered and "combusts" into a rage like state where he gains super strength for as long as he's angry. *Rogen and Envie's birthday are the same as ThePaladinL's: December 31st, making both the characters and the creator Capricorns. *Rogen's eyes suffer from long lasting "Eight Ball" fractures, more commonly known as Total Hyphema. 2D, the lead singer of ''Gorillaz and the insipiration behind half of Rogen's design, suffers from the same problem and his completely black eyes were where Rogen got his completely black eyes from. *Rogen has a severe allergy to cats that starts off with a cold and can lead to him displaying Ghost powers if he gets too sick. RnE.png|PrincessCallyie's art of Rogen and Envie Rogens.jpg|ThePaladinL's art of Rogen after publishing Part Eight (Rogen's Training) Arten.png|Artemis and Rogen singing "Come What May" from "Moulin Rouge." Category:Human Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Characters Category:16 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Male Category:Charlie's Girls Category:ThePaladinL's Characters